The Guardian
by raven-scout13
Summary: This takes place before LWW. A kinda crazy girl meets the Pevensie's before all five of them are sent away. They all end up in Narnia where it is discovered that there are two prophecies concerning them. Can everyone keep their sanity long enough to save Narnia?


**I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC IS C. S. LEWIS'! **

My OC

Violet Edris March

Gender: female

Height: 4'9"

Age: 13

Hair Color: straight brown hair to her shoulders, often tied back in a low pony tail with a dark blue ribbon

Eye Color: purple, turns blue sometimes and dark purple when she's angry

Likes: martial arts, drawing, reading, science, climbing trees, puzzles/riddles

Dislikes: bossy people, liars, math, dresses, anything pink, cauliflower, heights, dolls

Phobias: dolls, losing someone that she loves, heights, feeling helpless

Other Facts: Violet's father was drafted into the RAF and her mother became a seamstress to keep the family afloat. She has an older brother who wanted to study under one of the teachers. She's kind of awkward and a tomboy which is why she always wears trousers, much to her mother's dismay. She tries to cheer people up when she sees them sad and when she makes friends, they become her family.

Chapter 1: The Germans and the Evil Lady

Violet's POV

It was a night like any other night. Mum and I had dinner together, she was trying, and failing, to convince me to wear skirts and act more feminine also to meet the neighborhood kids. She also told me stories of her best friend Mrs. Pevensie, who she went to school with and how they've had tea together almost everyday for the past month. I've met two kids from my neighborhood so far, one was an Olivia and the other was a Daniel. I told her that dresses are itchy and being lady-like was boring. I also didn't really have time to meet other children because of school, I want to excel and prove that I can do something. _Dresses also look like mushrooms sometimes. That's the last thing I want, to be called a crazy mushroom._ It was around 7:30 pm when we parted ways for the evening.

I went to my room, laid on my bed, and read a book for a bit. I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't snap out of it until I heard the alarms and saw the lights outside. _Not this again. _It was the Germans. This was the first time this has happened since I got home from school a week ago for the summer holidays. I jumped up, grabbed my leather messenger bag that had a picture of my entire family, two sketchbooks, my journal, pens, pencils, two books, and two blankets inside, and ran to meet Mum downstairs. We ran outside to the bomb shelter that we shared with our neighbors until I finished ours. The only thing I lacked was making a door and digging a deeper and making it big enough for my mum and I to move comfortably. Mum couldn't do it because of her back so I worked on it basically nonstop. I saw all five of the Pevensie's run out but two went back to the house. _What the heck are they doing? They'll get killed! _

I looked at the other members of the family. One was a young girl, maybe nine or ten, who had blue eyes and short brown hair, the other was a little bit older than me and had blue eyes and long, curly brown hair, and the mother had long brown hair and brown eyes. They were all clearly worried about the missing members of their family. I was about to go out there and tell them to hurry up when the two remaining members of the family appeared in the entrance. They were both boys. One was my age, or close to it, and had blackish brown hair, and brown or gray eyes. The other looked to be a few years older than me, he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

The older one practically threw the other one in, then he exploded, "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DO AS YOU'RE TOLD?! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! YOU COULD'VE GOT US KILLED!" the blonde was yelling at his brother who was crying.

"Peter! Stop it!" their mother said while hugging the other boy on one of the mattresses. He was clutching onto a picture of a man, probably Mr. Pevensie, in uniform.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" the blonde, who I take is this "Peter" fellow, said resignedly. He shut the door to the shelter and it was dark for a minute or two.

"Would anybody be against it if I lit a lantern? I think I saw one somewhere in here." I asked. I heard shuffling before a lantern was lit.

Once it was lit everyone but the mother looked at me. I've met Mrs. Pevensie on one of the days that Mum and her had tea together but I never had the chance before now to meet her children. All of them looked up at me. _I knew I should've found the time, and courage, to meet them._ "Umm...hi?" I looked at my mum for help but she ignored me and continued talking to Mrs. Pevensie about...something.

"Who are you? Mum mentioned sharing the shelter with her friends. Are you her friend's daughter?" the oldest girl asked me.

"That's correct, I'm Violet March. Our Mums were really good friends in school from what she's told me. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner," I introduced myself. _How do I deal with this sort of situation? _

The oldest boy walked up to me, "I'm Peter Pevensie, these are my siblings," we shook hands and then he motioned for each of them to introduce themselves.

The oldest girl walked up to me, "I'm Susan," she held out her hand for me to shake, which I did.

Then the youngest girl jumped over to me and sat next to me, "I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you," she smiled at me. _Oh my gosh, cuteness overload. _I smiled back at her and shook her hand as well.

The other boy was laying on the other bed and said, "Edmund. What the heck are you wearing? You shouldn't be dressed like that."

Peter glared at his brother, "Ed! Be nice. She hasn't done anything wrong."

I understood where Edmund was coming from, I mean I was dressed in dark gray trousers, a dark green shirt, and my hair was pulled back. "Edmund, I wear trousers because I climb trees a lot. I'd rather not be responsible for traumatizing someone." _I already do enough of that._

"What do you like to do? Other than climb trees," Lucy asked me after a minute.

I smiled and said, "Well, I like drawing and reading. And science." I could tell that my eyes lit up like they always do once I get started thinking of scientific theories, experiments, and what new thing may be discovered.

After that we all talked about what we liked to do. Edmund never joined in, which I will admit that it disappointed me. After about an hour of us talking we went to bed. I noticed that they were three blankets short for everyone to have one, Susan and Lucy had one of their own, their mum had one and my mum had one that Mrs. Pevensie must have loaned her, which meant either me, Peter, or Edmund wouldn't have one. I gave both of them my blankets, Edmund went to bed shortly after.

"What about you?" Peter asked concerned.

I shrugged, "What about me? I'll be okay. I always end up throwing off my blankets anyway." _Actually that's a lie but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. _"Good night," with that I laid on the floor and fell asleep.

**TIME SKIP TO TWO DAYS LATER  
><strong>

Mum and I were at the station along with several other children and adults. I was being evacuated because my mum was scared after the bombing two nights ago. I looked around me while Mum was pinning my label onto my dark blue coat. I was wearing black shorts, dark blue leg warmers, a navy blue button up shirt, my sneakers, and my leather messenger bag. I also had a suitcase with as many clothes as I could stuff into it, which was a lot surprisingly. "You'll be staying with a professor. He lives in the country side; you'll have fun there."

"But Mum, will you be okay? Will you be safe? I can't finish our shelter if I'm evacuated." I told her. My brother and I started to build the shelter after Dad was drafted to the war. After about a month of us working on it together, Michael left to work which left me to finish the shelter whenever I could, which basically came down to whenever I had the supplies or the time. I didn't want to leave my mother, she was the only one I had left.

Mum nodded and smiled a little, "I'll be safe, Helen said that I could go to her shelter. She's sending her children off too so the Pevensie's should be around here somewhere." I nodded and Mum hugged me. "Be safe, my dear. I love you and I'll miss you. We'll be together again as a family before you know it. If you're with the Pevensie's, look out for them and try to cheer them up." She looked me in the eyes and smiled as I nodded.

"I will Mum. I love you too and I look forward to when this stupid war will be over." I said while hugging her back. I pulled back and I saw Mum crying, then I felt something drip down my cheek. A tear. We smiled at each other before one of the train workers called everyone to board. I hugged my mum again and smiled at her then went over to where the worker was checking labels.

Once I boarded the train I entered an empty compartment, I looked at my suitcase and glared at it, then at the overhead compartment. I growled and climbed up on the seat and after many failed attempts I finally managed to put my suitcase in the overhead compartment, and waved out the window to where I could see Mrs. Pevensie and Mum. I saw them both waving and smiled. _Hopefully this stupid war will be over soon. I want my brother and Dad back._ After the train departed I decided to draw in one of my sketchbooks. I drew a winter wonderland and a lamppost. I saw a few children enter, I just didn't want to talk to them. There's no point, I'll never see them again. After about three hours I was the only one in the compartment. I heard the speaker say "Edgecombe Station" and a few kids got off and leave with some rather nasty adults. After about ten minutes I heard my compartment door slide open.

"I'm going to need to ask you to move to a different compartment with the others who are getting off at the last stop for today. We need to monitor how many children are on the train," the same guy that was checking my tag told me, rather than asked. I nodded and grabbed my things, again after many failed attempts, and followed him to the only other occupied compartment.

When I entered Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked up at me while Edmund just looked out the window. I smiled a little then turned to my most recent dilemma. I glared at my suitcase again and at the overhead compartment, then started to climb on the seat to be able to put my suitcase in the overhead compartment when it was taken from me. I looked up to see Peter putting my suitcase away for me, I smiled at him. "Thank you, Peter."

All of them were looking at me curiously this time. "Vi, how'd you get your suitcase up the first time? You're barely taller than Lucy," Edmund asked the question that was probably going through all of their heads. I pouted at this a little bit. _I know I'm short but I'm not _that _short. Am I? Vi? Huh...never thought I would have a nickname. I like it. _

"Well...I did a little bit of climbing...and throwing...and lots of glaring," I said, then I blushed and looked down. They started laughing, except Edmund who was snickering, while I sulked. I spent the rest of the ride trying to get to know them better and trying to include Edmund in on the conversation which he never joined.

After another hour the train stopped and we all got our things, which Peter got down Lucy's, Susan's, mine, and his down. Edmund got his down. We disembarked from the train and waited on the station. "So...where are you all headed to?" I asked. _I probably should've asked before now. _

Peter said, "We're going to a Professor's country side home. Well that's what Mum said anyway. What about you? Where are you headed?"

I looked at my label and said "To Professor Kirke's house." I noticed that all of them looked surprised and started looking at their own labels.

"Looks like we'll be going to the same place," Susan said while smiling.

"I guess you're stuck with me. I'm sorry." I noticed their confused looks at what I said so I continued, "You'll find out soon enough," I laughed a little bit. I tend to act weird when I'm tired so I'm hoping I'm never put in that sort of situation.

Suddenly we heard a car coming and we all ran down the stairs only to be disappointed as it drove past us and honked. I looked at the others and they looked confused, I'm sure that I did too. "The professor knew we were coming," Susan said, whether it was out of comfort or searching for confirmation, I don't know, but I nodded anyway.

Edmund started looking at his label confused, "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" he replied really confused. I walked over to him and took his label from his hand and compared our labels.

"I doubt that because my label is the same as yours," I looked up and saw that he was blushing a tiny bit and glaring at me before I realized how close I was. I blushed and before I knew it I had moved four feet away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was your bubble," I looked down but when I looked back up I saw that they were all looking at me with different emotions on their faces. Edmund refused to look at me and was still glaring, Lucy was giggling, Susan was looking at us with amusement in her eyes, and Peter was laughing at his brother.

We heard a horse and a whip, when we all looked up we saw a woman in a horse-drawn wagon coming our way. We all composed ourselves, then she stopped in front of us. Peter looked at all of us, probably hoping one of us would ask who she was. _I don't know why you would want me to talk to her. I can barely manage to talk to you all._

He sighed then asked, "Mrs. McCready?" a little hesitantly, almost as if he wanted her to say no.

Those hopes were smashed as soon as she said, "I'm afraid so. Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

Peter looked at all of us and said, "No ma'am, it's just us." She looked at all of us coldly then muttered something about, "small favors". _What the heck does that mean? _I glared at her as we all hopped in. Peter helped his sisters in and Edmund and I got in on our own. It was a quiet ride to the house but when we got there we all looked at it in amazement. _There are so many trees. I'm going to enjoy meeting and climbing all of them. _After another few minutes we got off the carriage and followed the evil lady inside.

"Now, to go over a few rules. No shouting or running," she looked at me when she said that. _You don't know me. I may be a tomboy but I can still behave. I _was_ raised with manners believe it or not. _She continued, "No improper use of the dumbwaiter. No touching of the historical artifacts!" she suddenly yelled looking behind me, I turned my head a little to see Susan about to touch a bust. Edmund was smirking a little. _Probably because his sister was busted, no pun intended._ "And most importantly, no disturbin' of the professor." She lead us up another flight of stairs and down a hall. "The first room is the sisters' room, the second room is that one's room," she pointed at me and I glared at her. _So I'm "that one". Thanks. From this day forward I dub thee Evil Lady. _"and the third is the brothers' room. Get yourselves settled. Dinner is at six on the first floor, west wing. Don't be late." With that she walked off.

After she was gone we all got ourselves situated which didn't take long at all. I heard Susan and Lucy outside the boys room, "We just finished up. Can we explore before dinner?" Lu said excitedly. I walked out and joined them.

"Well...the evil woman never told us where _exactly_ the dining room was, only a floor and general direction. I honestly have no idea where west _is_, heck I can barely get my lefts and rights straight so I would be doomed to the wrath of the evil lady for being late or not showing up," I explained. Lu started giggling and Su was looking at me disapprovingly. "What? I was never good at directions." This caused Peter to start chuckling, Lucy to start laughing, and Ed to start snickering.

Susan sighed, "Violet, you shouldn't call Ms. McCready the "evil woman". You should treat her with respect."

"Really? That's what you're mad about? I thought it was my messed up internal compass that was bothering you. Is it also about that thing? You know that one thing...that happened and it sort of involved a pumpkin and somehow ending up hanging from the chandelier," Everyone but Ed and Su were laughing although Ed was chuckling a little, he looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh with his siblings. _Maybe he isn't that cold-hearted. I've succeeded in my mission for the day, to get Edmund to somewhat smile._

"When did that "thing" happen?" Peter asked while trying really hard not to laugh again.

"That one time. That's all I'm saying on this matter," I said with a perfectly straight face. This is why I typically can't make friends. I'm kinda crazy sometimes.

After our little banter we all decided to explore the house and after an hour we found a library, which stalled us for about an hour because Susan and I were looking at all the various subjects the books covered, a few living rooms, then, after two more hours, we finally found the dining room. The was a clock on the wall which read 5:57 pm. _Just on time. _We all sat at the table and sure enough at six sharp the evil lady came out with our food.

We ate and talked a bit more about each of us. Except for Edmund. After thirty minutes we were finished and excused ourselves to our own rooms. If it weren't for Susan I would have ended up completely lost and, with my luck, on the roof, again. I have horrible luck.

I went to my room and shut the door. I smiled a true smile which I haven't done since my dad left for the war. _Maybe...I've finally found friends that will always be by my side. I've always wanted a friend that I'll have for the rest of my life and who could tolerate how insane I can be at times. _I changed into a dark blue nightgown and heard the radio from the girls room, I knocked and walked in after Susan said "Come in".

Peter was staring outside and listening to the radio, Susan was reading, and Lucy was in her bed looking very upset. I looked at Susan then at the radio, she understood what I was trying to say. She turned it off and Peter looked at her, then at Lucy. He understood.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lu said sadly.

"It's alright Lu, we'll be home soon," Susan comforted her only for that comfort to be thrown out the window.

"Yeah, if home's still there," Edmund said while walking in.

"ED! Knock it off," Peter said while glaring at his brother._ Why is Edmund acting so mean?_

"Lucy, all wars must come to an end at some point," I said while smiling a little.

"Isn't it time you went to bed?" Susan asked, probably to get the jerk known as Edmund out of the room.

"Yes Mum," Edmund said sarcastically. I really want to slap him upside the head but that's frowned upon.

"Ed!" Peter glared a his brother. "Lu, you saw outside. This place is huge, we can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow will be great, really." I nodded smiling.

"Well, it's getting late so I'm off to bed. Good night." I said while walking out of the room. Once I was in my room I got in bed, turned out the lamp, and went to sleep. _I hope Peter was right about tomorrow._


End file.
